flashgordonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ice Kingdom of Mongo
Flash Gordon visits the ice kingdom of Frigia, and meets Queen Fria. March 12 Flash Gordon, Dale Arden, Dr. Hans Zarkov, and Prince Ronal bid farewell to Prince Barin; and head off to Mongo's icy north. The rocketship is coated with ice in the storms, and they make a crash landing. An avalanche starts, burying the ship under ice and snow. March 19 The travelers don their ice suits, and use heat-guns to bore a tunnel through the snow. Zarkov and Ronal carve a shelter as Flash hunts for food. He kills an Ice bear -- but a hungry Snow dragon sees him, and attacks, sliding down an icy mountain on its broad tail. March 26 Flash shoots the snow-dragon, and drags the ice-bear's carcass back to his friends, using the snow-dragon's tail as a sled. As the travelers relax, they are interrupted by the sound of strangers approaching on skis. April 2 The travelers are met by the beautiful blonde ruler of this realm -- Queen Fria, queen of Frigia. She takes them prisoner -- but as they travel across the snow, they're attacked by a giant Winged serpent. Flash shoots down the serpent, saving Fria's life. April 9 Queen Fria, grateful for Flash's fast action, asks him to drive her Snowbird drawn chariot back to the palace. Count Malo, a Frigian noble who serves as Fria's bodyguard, is jealous of the attention that Flash is getting. Flash and his friends are welcomed at the palace as guests. That night, Malo sneaks into Flash's room, and turns off the heat-conditioning unit. April 16 Count Malo shoots Flash point-blank with an Ice gun, covering his face with ice. From his room next door, Dr. Zarkov hears a sound and leaps to the door. Malo escapes without being seen. Dale and Zarkov are frantic when they see that Flash has been flash-frozen. At Zarkov's insistence, the Queen's doctor uses penetro-rays to try to unfreeze Flash. April 23 Flash is slow to recover from the ice-gun's effects. Fria sees that Dale stays by Flash's bedside, and remarks that she can't blame Dale for loving Flash. Count Malo dresses as a doctor and pretends to examine Flash. He pulls a knife, and tries to murder Flash. Dale struggles with Malo -- and Flash wakes from his sleep just in time to save Dale. Malo escapes before his identity is discovered. April 30 Flash recovers from his icy state. He and Dale exercise together in a pool. Count Malo turns the quick-freezing lever that turns the pool into a skating rink, trapping the unwary Flash and Dale under the ice. Flash manages to grab Dale and swim through the water outlet pipe. May 7 Count Malo "promises" Queen Fria that he will discover who's been attempting to murder their guests. The next morning, Queen Fria and her guests go out to hunt Snow oxen. Flash shoots an oxen, but the blood attracts a giant Ice worm, who attacks the party. The creature grabs Malo in one of its hairy tentacles. Flash shoots the ice-worm, saving everyone. Grateful, Malo confesses his crimes, and begs Flash to kill him. Flash forgives Malo. May 14 The hunting party is ambushed by a band of Giants. They capture Dale, Malo and Prince Ronal. Flash and Fria manage to fight off the Giants, and then embark on a rescue mission to the Giants' caves. Along the way, they find Count Malo, frozen to death, and left as a warning to Flash and Fria. See also *Snowbird *Snow dragon 013